Dear
by AbsoluteAbyss02
Summary: Kuroko does not know what he should do anymore. After they had blossomed, he was forgotten. 'Was I even needed in the first place' He was hurt. He was exhausted. He could not keep this up any longer. So one day, he let everything go. It was then they had woken up and saw what had became of their beloved. What was worse...they brought this upon themselves. But with another chance..


**_Contains hints of GOM x Kuroko._**

 ** _Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket._**

* * *

 _There was a time, a boy who was too genuine caused the light and darkness to be torn into pieces._

 _"The only one who can beat me, is me."_ It was when Aomine had refused Kuroko's fist bump for the first time.

 _'It'll be okay',_ Kuroko always use these three words to console himself. He knew, he was feeding lies to himself but did he care? No. If it helps him to keep on moving, he would not mind lying to himself a thousand times over. _No matter how much it hurts._

He pretends that there was nothing bothering him...

* * *

 _"Tetsu-kun, is everything alright?"_

 _"Yes, Momoi-san. Why would you ask that?"_

 _"I... Uhn, it's nothing!"_

* * *

 _ **"I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore."**_

 _But little did they knew, he was slowly breaking while they fell asleep._

 _ **"Basketball is fun and all, but don't you think it has gotten a little dull?"**_

 _Little did they knew, he was haunted by the memories._ Their _memories._

 _ **"It's not like I play for fun. I hate it. It's only because I'm good at it that I'm still playing."**_

 _Little did they knew, he was trying to pick himself up piece by piece._

 _ **"I acknowledge you as a player, so don't let me down. Things have changed because we were too strong. You have to accept the fact now."**_

 _Little did they knew, he was barely hanging on._

 _ **"Would you continue as Teikou's phantom sixth man or would you leave? Choose."**_

 _Little did they knew, he was running out of time._

* * *

...because he wants them to stay connected.

* * *

Everything was crumbling apart. Kuroko was stunned at how fast this was going.

 _'It'll be okay'._

But he knew it would not be any longer. No matter how hard he tries to escape, the truth is harsh. He could feel it. The bonds that once tied his team so tightly, was slowly breaking. But he had hope. He wanted so much to see them smile again one day. Was that too much to ask?

Even though he just wants to be loved, was it worth to feel the pain? Kuroko found himself doubting. But after all was said and done, he was still waiting. He realised that time and time again but despite all that, he was still there.

He could only act strong for so long. Tears were the only way of comforting him at this point. But sometimes he can't help but wonder. _How well would those tears work on them?_

He had a feeling that he would never see them again. He wanted to tell them, but they could not care less. Even if he had the chance to tell he could not find the right words.

* * *

"You only have a month left. I'm very sorry."

It had came as a shock, but he was more or less expecting it. He noticed how thin he had gotten. That was a given due to the sudden loss of appetite. He had noticed his deteriorating health. Those harsh coughs were not something to be taken light of, he knew. Despite all these, he kept it a low profile. Soon, he might not be able to play basketball which also means his chance of meeting them had slimmed down considerably. He was ready to accept his fate, but he could not bear to look at their backs, slowly getting further from him.

" _Please_ , don't go."

* * *

It does not matter anymore how much more separated they got. Kuroko has had enough. The devastated look on Ogiwara's face froze his entire being.

It was like he had cold water splashed at him. He had finally woken up and had finally saw what his teammates had became.

 _ **Monsters.**_

Where have they gone? The times of all the smiles they shared. The times of all the fun they had. The times where they could just be happy, plain and simple..

Given a few more time, Kuroko _might_ be ready to forgive them. But to forget? That was harder fight yet to be won.

* * *

He was lost. He did not know what to do anymore. With his time almost up, he felt as if all had been lost. It was as if he was only waiting for the day to come where he would be released from all the pain, the sorrow, the suffering.

He can't help but wonder. When he finally leave, will they forget someday? About him?

If the only thing waiting for him as he walk down this path was more pain, he saw no meaning to continue on. Maybe that was why he ran.

No, under normal circumstances, he would have done the same.

To see a child, quivering in fear as the large vehicle came closer to him just because he had ran after his ball that had slipped from his hands was not something Kuroko Tetsuya could stand to watch.

He pushed the child away, taking his place instead. The screeching of tyres as it tries to stop were heard along with a thud.

Kuroko laid lifelessly on the road, soaked in his own blood as the rain fell. It was as if the sky was crying along with him. He heard several voices but could not make out what they were saying.

So if the illness was not going to take him away, this was? What a laugh. He laughed bitterly as the tears cascaded down his pale face.

Despite everything that had happened, he could not understand. Why would he still want to see them possibly for the last time?

Oh... He knew why. He knew very well why.

It was because...

* * *

The accident had reach their ears and they were shocked beyond belief. They could not accept it until they saw it with their own two eyes but the crying pink haired female was more than enough to confirm their suspicions.

No matter how much they regret it, time could never rewound.

* * *

 _Little did they knew, he loved them 'till the sun dies._


End file.
